Code: DoOver
by hopekills16
Summary: A new girl comes to Kadic and knows about Lyoko and Xana. How will the others react? How does she know? Why does Xana want her dead now? Does someone have a crush on her? What will happen when they find out she has a secret that tops theirs? OxOc YxU JxA
1. Chapter 1

Code: Do- Over

hey this is my first code lyoko fanfic so please be nice. I don't own any of it. I just wish I did.

Chapter One

Odd Della-Robbia sat at the table he normally sat in during Mrs. Hertz's class, for the second time that day due to a return to the past. He talked with his friends Ulrich and Jeremy. They were discussing plans for Lyoko, when a girl walked in wearing a pair of Tripp pants, a mid-drift with net sleeve shirt, and a pair of boots. Somehow Odd knew Kadic High was never going to be the same.

Isabella's POV

So, there I stood. At the front of another class room, waiting for the teacher to 'introduce me' to the others. I knew this was going to be annoying, but what could I do about it? So, I was stuck waiting for Mrs. Hertz, the science teacher, to talk to the class.

"Class, we have a new student. How about you introduce yourself and tell us some of your likes and dislikes, hm?" Mrs. Hertz asked me. I sighted before I decided what I would say.

"My given name is Isabella Ruthrick. You ever actually call me that and the end result won't be pretty. My nickname stands to be Is. I-S. Not Issy. Not Bella. Just Is. I like to be alone. I like music, especially Sub Digitals. I dislike annoying people and I extremely dislike people asking about my past. Got it?" I looked towards Mrs. Hertz, waiting for her to assign me a seat.

"Um. Okay then. Uh. Let's get you a seat." She paused to look at her seating chart. There were only two empty seats. One was next to a blonde boy with glasses and a closed lap top. The other was next to a purple-clad boy with gravity defying blonde 

hair with a purple splotch in the middle. "Oh. The only open seat is the one by the window next to Odd Della-Robbia. Odd, raise your hand so Ms. Ruthrick can find you." To my horror, the purple-clad boy raised his hand.

I sat down on the seat as Mrs. Hertz continued class. I pulled out an MP3 player and searched through my music list looking for my Sub Digitals cd list. I just knew Della-Robbia was going to say something. I was trying to tune him out first. I didn't make it.

"Hi, I'm-"He started before I interrupted him quickly. "Odd Della-Robbia. Yeah, I know. You should pay attention to the teacher." I stated as I put in my ear buds. "What about you?" He asked. "I've already learned all this." I answered before tuning him out. He, of course, looked awed and kept an eye on me during the rest of the class. Then, it was lunch time. I couldn't wait. I was hungry.

"Rosa, I got lost this morning seeing how it's my first day and all. So I missed breakfast. I didn't even find my class room until the class was half over. I'm so hungry. Could I please have a little extra food?" I asked the lunch lady while doing the puppy dog eyes. I almost had Rosa in tears. End result, I got a double serving of food for lunch.

I started for an empty table when I noticed Della-Robbia waving me over like a mad man. I, purposely, ignored him and sat at an empty table two away from him. Mistake on my part #1. The principal's daughter walked over and posed beside the table. I was regretting not sitting with Della-Robbia. Like I said my mistake # 1.

"I bet you're just dying to be my friend, Issy." Sissy stated. There were two mistakes she had already made. First, she had thought, period. Second, she called me, 'Issy.' She bent over and put her hand on my table waiting for my answer.

"Are you deaf?" I muttered. "What?" Sissy asked, confused. "I asked, 'Are you deaf?' Because I'm pretty sure I told everyone in Mrs. Hertz's class that my name is Is, 

not Issy, and that I like to be alone." At this point, I buried my fork into the table next to her hand. "Go away, please." I said.

Needless to say, she took off extremely quickly. I yanked the fork out of the table with ease. Everyone was staring at me as I looked at the slightly bent fork. "Hm. The butter knife goes through better." I said out loud, glaring at the other students. They all looked away quickly. So, I finished eating quickly.

Odd's POV

"Wow, Odd. You picked a real keeper there." Yumi joked. "Did you guys see how far into the table that fork went?" I asked, not hearing what Yumi said. "Yeah. She stuck it to the base of the prongs and pulled it out like the table was butter." Ulrich stated. "That's highly unlikely, you guys. The table's density is-"Jeremy started before Ulrich and I shouted, "In English!" Jeremy sighed before continuing, "The table is too thick for her to put that much of a fork through."

"Sorry, I'm late, guys. Mrs. Hertz wanted to know why I wasn't in class this morning. I told her my alarm clock died and didn't go off." Aelita stated sitting down with a tray of food. "Where were you anyway?" Yumi asked, having already heard she wasn't in class. "Oh, Jeremy came up with a new program and I was installing it in the super computer. It took a little longer than I thought it would," Aelita explained.

About then, I heard a tray of trash being dumped. I looked over and saw Is watching us. Her fingers twitched almost as if she were working on the fingerings of an instrument. I watched her turn to walk out the cafeteria door and saw an instrument case hanging off her back. 'Cool.' I thought.

"ODD!" Yumi shouted in my ear. "What?" I asked. "We want to know if you want to test run the new program with us after school today or if you'd rather ogle at the new girl?" She said sarcastically. "Is ogling really an option?" I asked. Aelita just started laughing. "No." Jeremy answered. "Then, I guess I'm going to help test out the new program." I said as we left.

Isabella's POV- After School

I was in the middle of climbing a tree, so as, to sketch a picture when I heard footsteps below me. I sat on a branch and watched as Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stepped into view below me. They were joking about something and laughing as Ulrich lifted the cover to the manhole off.

Pretty soon, all of them had slipped down the manhole. Odd, being the last one slid the cover back in place. I sat back on my branch and pulled my sketchbook out of my messenger bag. As I began to sketch, I thought, "Well, then. Five high school students sneaking down a manhole into the sewers. I wonder what they're doing? Or at least, I would, if I didn't already know. The Lyoko Warriors get points for an unusual but secret way to leave campus and get to the factory. What I really wonder is, what's this new program that Jeremy made?'

I decided to pay more attention to my sketch. I gradually started shaping the trees and the leaves. Adding a bird here and there. In all, the sketch took me ten minutes shy of an hour (50 minutes). It took me another five minutes to get down from the tree. From there I walked back towards Kadic High.

Odd's POV

The test run had taken an hour, the walk back to school had taken us ten minutes, and I was hungry. We stopped at the bench close to the vending machines. I couldn't wait until dinner.

"If I say so myself, the test run couldn't have gone better." Jeremy said happily. "Yeah, Einstein. Now all we have to do is get you to Lyoko." I said. "Oh no." Jeremy replied quickly, making the rest of us laugh. "Yeah, and with the new program, Xana will never see what hit him." Ulrich stated. Then, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. "Who's there?" I tried to say but the person interrupted me at "Who."

"You five had better watch where you talk about Lyoko and Xana. The walls have ears, you know." Is stated almost darkly. "How do you know about Lyoko?" 

Jeremy gasped. "That's for me to know, and before you ask. No, I'm not one of Xana's loonies." She sparked.

"Why should we trust you?" I asked her. Suddenly, Is was almost nose to nose with me. Her eyes, both of them, were wide open and lacked Xana's sign. "Okay. She really isn't one of Xana's specters." I whispered. I wanted to pull away from her but her eyes seemed to have paralyzed me. Is almost looked curious, but then, the dinner bell rang; she twirled around, and walked away to the cafeteria. 'What the hell?' I thought.

Well there's chapter one. Read review you know what to do. Please do it. You know you want to. Chapter two soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here is chapter two of Code: Do-Over. Sorry it took so long. It's a little short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Read and enjoy, but remember to review. PS. I'll try to have a poll on if Odd and Is should have a relationship. Please vote._

Chapter Two

Is' POV- After Dinner

I was sitting up on the dorm roof. It was getting close to winter. Today's date had been October 15. The air was crisp and cool. I liked this time of your. Plus, there was Halloween to look forward to. Kadic was having a dance. Bonus, it was a costume party. That should be fun. Then, there was fall break, which was quickly followed by two weeks for Christmas. Not that I would be leaving Kadic High for either of those. That's what happens when you have no family. I was used to it. That was old news.

I looked up at the moon and at the stars. For being in the middle of the city, Kadic was an excellent stargazing spot. This was a perfect spot to just sit and think about what I'd done today. My actions would probably come back to bite me in the ass later.

I shouldn't have let them know I knew about lyoko. My second mistake today. My third mistake was making them suspicious of me. The fourth mistake was getting that close to Odd Della-Robbia. Then there was the one that topped the rest. The fifth mistake was catching Odd's 

eyes and the way he smelled at the same time which had caused me to accidently hypnotized him. My wonderful day. Lovely, isn't it?

That was today's list. 'My time here at Kadic is going to get really interesting, really fast.' I thought as I stood up to go back to my room. 'I can't decide if I regret my last two mistakes though.' I thought not paying any attention to where I was going so, as we all probably know, I ran into someone. It wasn't Jim though. It was Odd Della-Robbia.

Odd's POV

"Ow." I said as I heard someone else echo me. I sat back up and saw Is sitting on the ground. 'Oh crap. I must have run into her.' I thought. I stood up and offered her my hand. "Let me help you up." I told her. Amazingly, Is took my hand to let me help her up. 'Her hand is really soft. I thought, with as tough as she always acts, that her hands would be rough. Oh yeah. I was helping her up.' I thought coming out of my own world. I pulled her up. She stood by herself for half a second.

"Ouch!" Is gasped as she fell forward to lean against me. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said, trying to stand on her own. She faltered and fell back down. "Is!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to me.

The end result Is' free arm wrapped around my neck and my free arm wrapped around her waist holding her up. Not to mention, her face only a few inches from mine, and her eyes almost seemed to swirl while she was looking into my eyes. Kind of like the hypnotizing circle-things, but not quiet.

Suddenly, Is looked away. I could tell she was blushing. "I'm alright. I just sprained my ankle. I should probably just stay off of it and it'll be better by morning." She said. "Okay, then. What's your room number?" I asked. "213. Why?" Is answered. "I'm going to help you back to your room." I replied as I quickly picked her up.

Is' POV

"Odd Della-Robbia, you put me down right now." I hissed at him. "If you don't quit squirming, I'm going to drop you. Then, all of the other girls are going to come out and think you and me were doing something we're not." He whispered. For being the dull one of the Lyoko Warriors, he had a point.

Before long we were at the door to my room. I fished the key out of my pocket. "You actually lock your door?" Odd asked. "Of course. I don't need people rummaging through my stuff. I have Lyoko related junk in here. That would be bad if it got into the wrong hands." I explained quietly as I unlocked my door to let Odd carry me in.

My room had two different computers on the far wall beneath the windows. The wardrobe and a bookshelf were on the wall opposite my bed. The book shelf was a floor to ceiling one. It was filled with three ring binders, books, portfolios, and files. Then, there was my bed which is where Odd set me down.

"All this is stuff about Lyoko?" Odd asked. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone." I told him quietly. "Why not?" He questioned me. "Because then 

Jeremy will ask to see the files and I'll have to look like the bad guy when I tell him no." I explained shoving an extra couple of pillows under my ankle. "Okay. I promise not to tell anyone if you promise to sit with us at meals until I break my promise, deal?" Odd purposed. I just stared at him. "Okay. Deal. Now, go away. I'm tired." I agreed. Odd nodded (lol) and stared to leave. "Oh," He said looking back at me. "Good night. Sleep tight." "Don't let the bed bugs bite." I replied instantly not even thinking about it. For some reason that made Odd smile as he left.

'Weirdo boy,' I thought as I locked the door and turned off the light. 'All I do is say one line of a child's bed time phrase and he gets all happy like that. Odd really is—Dare I think it—odd.' I looked at my clock which read, "11:38 PM." "Argh! I'd better get to sleep, or I'll miss breakfast… Again." I muttered to myself.

_That was chapter two. Remember read, enjoy, review, and VOTE!! I'll try to have Chapter three up soon._


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hey. I found out I write a bit better when I write my stories in the form I use on my Fruits Basket story. So, I'll be re-writing my code: Lyoko story and my FMA Story. Plus, I lost my focus and I don't like the way the pre-written but not posted chapters went. It might take me a couple of weeks but I'll try to work fast. Thank you so much for putting up with my failure as an author but we all have our moments. Mine just happens to be engulfed in flames but it'll work out soon. Please keep posted. TY again.

Hopekills16


End file.
